Voicemails
by snookums1596
Summary: Tony has to much fun on New Years Eve and leaves a disterbing voicemail on Pepper's phone.


Voicemails

**One unheard message**

**Sunday January 1, 2012 **

**12:26 am **

**Beep **

"Hey Peps…. So umm… I was calling to wish you a Happy Neeew Year! You probably be listening to this anytime today or maybe later today…since your at your sister's party. Soooo… I also want to tell you my resolution for this year."

Slurp

"I have decided that I want to be honest with you this year. I want a fresh start. So I'm sorry for lying to yo- especially about ironman. I am apologizing for everything I have do to you in the last year. So I want to say I really like you. So to be honest I drop my stuff on the floor so you can pick it up and I can see your ass. I really like your ass. Its nice and round and I have calculated that it would fit perfectly in my hands. You have a very nice body. Since I am no longer Ironman I need to do something with my time so I have been watrchin you. I hacked into the city's surveillance cameras and watch you run in Central Park every morning. The person you run with is that your sister? She looks kind of lik... never mind she does not have a body as nice as you! Uhmmm…."

More slurping

"Tony, are you in here?" Rhodey called.

No answer

"Grrr… wont leave me alone. So as you know I am currently single and I really like you. We could get together and have sumfin… I'm just sayin. Now continuing to be honest, I try to look down your shirt a lot. My favorite game to play is guess the color of your bra. I don't know if I ever won cos I have never seen you without your shirt off. One day in… uhmm I think science class I spent calculating your bra size. If my calculations are right… like they always are you are a 32C. Am I right? Soo… I have very bad thoughts about you sometimes. Like how you have very nice long legs that I would want you to wrap round my waist… and the things you could do with that mouth of yours besides talks and…"

A door opens, "TONY STARK HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?" yelled Rhodey.

"Why are you yelling? And no I have not."

"I'm yelling because you are drunk and my mom is going to kill you when she sees you! Oh… so your not drunk what about the wine bottle in your hand?"

"Well first of all its not wine its tequila second if you don't tell your mom… I will give you some." Tony replied.

"How are you going to give me some if it's all gone… who are you on the phone with?" Rhodey asked/

"Uhmm… With Pepper I wos telling her about my New Year resolution!" Tony whispered not wanting to Rhodey to hear.

"What did you say? Never mind. Come on lets get you to your bed to sleep"

**End of message**

**Sunday January 1, 2012**

**9:19 am **

**Beep**

"Pepper, I'm sorry about the voicemail I left you earlier. I was drinking alone and I drank a whole bottle of tequ- never mind. I am so sorry! Please call me back!"

**End of Message**

"Pepper, who is this Tony? Why is he stalking you? What does he have to do with Iron Man? Do I have to call dad or mom?" A tall blonde asked her little sister as she walked into her the master bedroom of her apartment.

"No Valerie… He is a friend who likes to really cross boundaries. He also wants to find out who Iron Man is and since there is no activity with him he had to find a new fucking hobby! I'll take care of don't call mom or dad!" Pepper furiously answered her sister.

Pepper quickly jumped off the bed. She walked in to the attached bathroom of the room. The redhead looked herself over the mirror. Her appearance was atrocious. Her makeup had not been removed the night before and currently made her face look like tired and dirty. Her long hair was filled with knots and sticking out in all places. She looked a mess compared to last night. The teenage girl quickly grabbed brush off the counter and started to remove the knots out of her hair. She was quiet her anger quickly building.

"Hey your going to pull out all your hair if you keep doing that." Valerie commented as she walked into the bathroom. "Was he at the party last night?"

"Thanks for the advice, Val and no you don't know him." Pepper answered as she finished brushing her hair. She quickly grabbed a hand towel and rain over it with hot water. She started to run it over her face to remove the remaining make up off her face. After a few minutes she looked like herself again. The red hair was now to its normal soft curls and her face was back to its normal and natural look.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Pepper asked her sister who was currently staring at her. "What you want me to take care of this dressed like this?" gesturing to the grey sweatpants and white tank top.

"No he might think you're leading him on. You haven't been, have you?" The older girl asked with a concerned look on the face.

"No Val… I'm not like you I didn't lead him on or play any type of game with him. I don't like to play those games with anyone especially guys that could beat me!" She answered as she went through her sister's closet, finally finding something to wear.

"Good I knew you were smarter than me at playing those games, but like me you hang out with to many guys. So… scale of one to ten which is he?" Val asked while brushing her blonde hair.

"Are you serious right now? Tony has been watching us run everyday for who knows how long and you want me to rate him." Pepper answered her sister in a disbelieving voice. She walked out back into the bedroom wearing a pair of black Capri pants and a purple t-shirt. She sat on the bed as she put her clack vans on.

"Well sister if he is cute than maybe his attention is not all that bad. If he can hack into the city security cameras he is obviously smart and we could help him turn that energy into something productive! He did it to Scott." Val told her sister as she left the bathroom.

"That was different. Our sister was pregnant and Scott was a hot mess. What do you mean "we"? I helped Scott. You couldn't be in the same room as him besides Tony can't be retrained. We could never use him for our benefit. He has his own money and will inherit an entire company in a little over a year. Don't get any ideas." Pepper said as she quickly grabbed her phone and purse. "Bye. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone sister."Pepper added as she left the apartment.

"Here you go" Pepper said to Tony as she place a glass of mineral water on the living room table.

"Thanks. Do you think she's mad at me?" Tony whispered with a worried face not paying attention to the person.

"If you're referring to the little message you left on my phone than yes!" Pepper answered.

"Pepper, you're here!" Tony exclaimed as he jump out of the couch.

"Obviously" Pepper stated in an annoyed voice hiding the anger. She sat on the couch, "would you like to explain yourself? Oh… and drink the mineral water it will stop the thirst." She added.

"How do you know that it will help?" Tony asked looking at the glass on the table.

"If you're not going to explain I'll leave."

"Please don't leave. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing! I'm so sorry!" Tony said as he started to look at her.

"I got that part I want to know about the part about you spying on me. Do you have any idea how insulting it is that my friend is trying to guess my bra size and the color? Or that he has intimate thoughts about me!" Pepper asked furiously. "So is that how you planned to have a fresh start? If it is I would rather have you lying to you or better yet not have a fresh start and leave things like this."

"I'm sorry. That was not what I meant when I said I wanted a new start…Are you telling me you don't want to be friends?" Tony asked with worry written on his face.

"Yes…"

"How many times do I have to apologize? I'll stop...please just don't leave!" Tony pleaded. He couldn't lose her.

"I don't know Tony. I think we should stop being around each other for a while" Pepper got up to leave.

Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Please don't leave. I just wanted you to know how I felt, but I couldn't tell you so I started to watch you. I didn't mean for you to know about everything else. I'm sorry and if you leave me don't know I will do!" Tony whispered into her ear.

"You could have just told me…" Pepper stared to tell him when Tony grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. As the kiss got deeper, Tony started to lighten his hold on her. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done th…" He was cut off by a chaste peck on the lips. Pepper took his hand and started pulling towards the door.

"You were wrong." She stated as they let the house.

"What was I wrong about? Where are we going?" Tony asked as he entwined his fingers in hers.

"My bra size and you are going to meet my sister." She replied.

"I'm never wrong!" Tony exclaimed as he came to a stop pull Pepper to him. "What is your bra size?"

"You need to take me on a lot of dates before I as so much think of telling you." Pepper told him. She gave him a quick peck on the check and pulled him to continue to walk in the direction of the city.


End file.
